Stand Your Ground
by kurahieiritr JIO
Summary: Mira and Cana's matchmaking shenanigans have Lucy feeling trapped, and confused as her world gets turned topsy turvy. The Guild's closet lesbian couple give Laxus the opening he needs to call Lucy his own. With Laxus determined to become her main defender, Lucy gets caught between Team Natsu's anger, and her unexpected new boyfriend's determination to become her only champion.
AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My Apologies for having removed this story, but I do have justification at this point. Far more than I will discuss here, and yet, I will highlight what's happened. **I am moving this fic and a couple others to AO3 and using the same exact screen name.** Consider the stories on hiatus for a bit as I clean them up and revise them for better story reading pleasure. **Again, I am using the same exact screen name at all the sites I belong to for ease in finding my profiles to access the stories as they get revised and shared.**

I've had it with how easy it is for this site to be hacked! My anti-virus program goes nuts on this site every few months. Then the site got hacked and mirrored to another hacking platform so I ended up on a different site without knowing it. Guess who got hit hard because I tried to share another update? Took months to get my laptop back up and running after the last hacking attack and mirror theft garbage.4th time in 2 years that I got misdirected by a hacker to a mirror site so I'd click on the doc manager and ended up with a brand new and unknown virus on my machine. I am so done with getting trojans and other viruses every time I get onto this site to upload new stuff. Thank Gods I do not do online banking, and share credit cards that have open credit lines or my world would be in far worse shape due to that problem. Pre-paid credit cards mean the thieves only got a few bucks off of a nearly empty card because I will not allow such information on my machine. Thank the Gods for my prepaid purchase cards! It saved me from identity theft and ruin yet again!

Although I am eternally grateful to my fans, and wrestled with this decision for a long time, my co-author, Oldtime Scribe had to send me a new Windows 10 to get my laptop working again. Otherwise I'd be out of commission until next year at tax return time.

This is the 4th time that I lost several years worth of notes, and chapters I was editing plus unposted work. We are moving to a more responsible and secure fanfiction site because I am tired of fighting to resurrect everything I back up for this type of ongoing emergency.

I am done with plagiarizers trying to pretend my work is their own, and the constant Lemon purges that happen here too. Although I do not write lemons as a rule, the PC police will go after my supernatural/horror style writing soon enough. They did so on Live Journal and I know they are here now. The same PC police are now haunting FFnet that brought down Live Journal over a decade ago.

Then we have the Anti-shippers who are annoying, but also ignorant about loads of things upon the International levels of cultural dynamics. Such critics are opinionated, plus lackluster in their nonsense reviews for their own good. They have no care for art at all, so try to make everyone bide by their sterile whims, and they are after every form of adult theme on this site now. So having witnessed the "writing on the wall" with how LJ got destroyed, I'm bowing out and moving my graphic violence tales to a site that is proactive in stopping trolls, removing PC critic police, and forcing thieves to take down my work.

In short, as an actual adult with loads of real responsibilities, I am tired of the ill manners and bad behaviors that are concentrated in this site. No matter how much I appreciate feedback and reviews, when I have computer viruses and other as sundry issues happening regularly due to one specific site, it is time to bow out. Feed back is not worth the headaches of having to wipe my computers multiple times over a couple years just to share a chapter and get nailed again with a new virus or a new head's up that my work is being stolen again. I'm going to a more mature and proactive moderation site and staying there. I'll keep my account here for PM and such, but I am not going to continue risking my hard drives and losing work over writing.

So I apologize to my fans on here. I am moving because I want you guys to be able to read my work and not get nailed with viruses either. So I am taking this story and my other multiple chapter fics to Archive of Our Own, and adult-fanfiction org where I have protections for me and for you guys in place. I still have the same exact screen name on both sites. Both sites use a different kind of software platform where hackers have a much harder time stealing, or mirroring to produce viruses and problems.

kurahieiritr JIO


End file.
